Hogwarts High Jinks
by so.cordial.so.rotten
Summary: For Aiiimy's 'The Drabble Challenge' at HPFC. I'll be doing her twenty prompts about the students of Hogwarts during the Trio's time. What where the other students doing during the trio's adventures?
1. Shattered

_I'm in the mood to try something different and fun. I think this challenge fits the bill. There will be twenty chapters of these lovely drabbles with the title of the prompts. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**1. Shattered**

Pairing: Hannah Abbott/Ernie Macmillan

* * *

"I've got it," Hannah Abbot beamed as she hustled through the doorway. "Ernie, I've finally got it. Edgar Stroulger, inventor of the sneakoscope, chocolate frog card number fifty."

Hannah looked around the empty Hufflepuff common room. She was sure that Ernie had told her to meet him there after lunch. Although maybe she had gotten it wrong again, that seemed to be happening a lot over the past month. Ernie would tell her to meet him somewhere and Hannah would always seem to forget what he told her.

But today would be different. She had come early.

"Mhmmm erm."

Hannah looked over at the cupboard on the far side of the room and smiled. Ernie was hiding, probably to jump out and surprise her. She would get to him first.

She tip toed over to the cupboard door and pulled it open with a shiny smile still on her face. But what she saw made that smile topple over. In front of her was Ernie with Lavender Brown's arms wrapped around him in a rather risky fashion. Both occupants of the cupboard had terrified faces as Hannah ran from the common room.

Even the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest would have heard her heart as it shattered.


	2. Dancing

_Here's the second installment. I'm really liking these a lot. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**13. Dancing**

Seamus Finnigan

* * *

Seamus Finnigan flung himself into the closest empty class room and threw a letter from his father into the air with absolute glee. His legs began to twitch and his arms began to sway and before he could help himself he was in a full blown jig.

The happiest jig he had ever danced, that was until Pansy Parkinson happened upon him. She cleared her throat only loud enough to be heard over Seamus's tapping feet. Seamus stopped instantly and twisted only the upper part of his body towards her.

"Finnegan," Pansy said, with one eyebrow cocked, "You'll never live this down." And with those few words Pansy sauntered off into the corridor.

Seamus picked up his father's letter and read it over for the twentieth time. His feet began to tap again. He was going to see a Kenmare Kestrals Quidditch match with his family. He was going to see his favorite team play over the Christmas holiday.

It really didn't matter what Pansy thought, he would continue dancing.


	3. Thorns

**7. Thorns**

Pairing: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley

* * *

"Go away Dean," Ginny hissed with an almost tangible rage. She had tried to get away after yet another one of their fights, but he had found her hurrying down a corridor.

Dean didn't say a word, he only handed her a piece of parchment. Ginny almost crumpled it until she saw the beautifully drawn rose.

"You drew this?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Why?" her tone was becoming less poisonous with each passing second.

"To make the point that every rose has it's thorns," he mumbled. Dean had promised himself he wouldn't say that, what with all it's clichéd connotations, but it had just slipped out. Ginny looked at him strangely.

"What?" she asked. That made him smile a little. Ginny had no idea what he was talking about.

"Even when something is beautiful and special there is always something that makes it dangerous."

Ginny held the confused look on her face, "I still don't get it."

"It's a muggle thing," Dean muttered.

Ginny ran her fingers over the drawing with a grin on her face. And did something Dean hadn't expected she would do.

Her arms were instantly around his neck. And what she said next gave Dean the impression that she still didn't understand but he would kiss her anyway, regardless.

Ginny would whisper in his ear, "I guess I'm your thorns."


	4. Smile

**3. Smile**

Padma Patil

* * *

Padma Patil held that glittering badge tight in her fist. Prefect, she was Ravenclaw prefect.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. She never realized that this kind of responsibility would be given to her and she could already feel it's weight. Slowly pushing down. Worry rising up.

A custard cream. That was what she needed. So she hurried down to the kitchens and just as she was to tickle the pear, a figure stepped beside her.

"Well, good evening Parvati," the figure, who Padma could now see was Theodore Nott, hissed.

"I'm Padma, Nott," she said to him sharply.

"Doesn't really matter does it? You know, walking around this late. Alone. When you should be in your common room. You could be caught by a Prefect. And there go those precious Gryffindor house points."

"You know Nott, you're right." Nott was surprised by Padma's response. "You could get caught by a Prefect," as she said that she held up her badge, "ten points from Slytherin, Nott. So why don't you scurry along back to your common room, eh?"

As Nott skulked away, not quiet in the direction of the Slytherin common room, Padma felt some of her earlier worries melt away. The fact that she had taken her first points from Slytherin made her even smile.


	5. Tears

_Here's the next prompt. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**14. Tears**

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked down at the letter his mother had sent him and tried to re-read it, hoping that this was some kind of joke. Maybe Potter and his followers were playing some sick prank. But deep in his bones he knew they weren't. The elegant script, similar to his own, could be no one's but his mother's. And the words she used displayed her agonizing heartbreak made his eyes misty.

His father had been sent to Azkaban.

His mother's weepy words made his heart squeeze with even more hatred than he thought he could harbor for a single person. Even when that person was Harry Potter. Potter had been the cause for his father's capture and his mother's pain.

He felt fresh tears trail down his pointed, pale face. His shoulders shook and his chest began to heave with sobs.

But when the door to his room opened Draco's breath caught in his throat. And with hopes of keeping a blank and solid facade he began to shout.

"What? What is it? What do you want?" With each question his voice grew louder until it cracked and he turned to see Daphne Greengrass standing in the door way.

"We're Slytherins Draco, tears do not become us," her voice was cold and unforgiving. She was right, however. Slytherins would solider on and destroy those who stood in their way.

But Draco knew he would succumb to this again and when he did he would make sure there was no one around to see him shed his tears.


	6. Party

**15. Party**

Katie Bell

* * *

Katie Bell sat uncomfortably in one of the chairs closest to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone around her was celebrating the win against Slytherin Harry had just lead them to, but she really didn't want anything to do with it. Per usual she had been battered around out on that pitch. Her arms and legs ached with bruises. A Slytherin she wasn't very fond of was the cause of her dislocated shoulder. Following which one of the team beaters, Andrew Kirke, decided he was most eligible to relocate it before Madame Pomfrey arrived on the scene.

Watching Harry being lifted around and Angelina getting back pats, both with out a scratch on them, made her huff indignantly. She had made five of the six goals before Harry caught the snitch. She should be celebrated just as he was.

Katie rubbed her shoulder with a wince. The idea of leaving hadn't completely left her mind from earlier and she saw the perfect opportunity when Fred Weasley pulled a bottle of Fire Whiskey out from under his shirt. When the excited Gryffindors all turned to him Katie slipped out through the portrait hole.

The corridors of Hogwarts were colder than Katie had expected she could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end. But that could also have been the result of who she saw walking toward her.

"You played a good game out there," Marcus Flint sneered almost sarcastically.

"Why? Because I got away from your beater you sent after me?"

"Because I was able to successfully use my new tact on you."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with my shoulder would it?" Katie unconsciously rubbed her hand over her arm. Flint shrugged and moved closer to her.

It didn't take more than a second for Katie to turn around. Because if the only alternative option to celebrating with a bruised ego was Flint, she would much rather stick it out at the party.


	7. Green

**5. Green**

Marietta Edgecombe

* * *

Marietta Edgecombe watched Cho and Cedric from the far end of the Ravenclaw table. Ever since he had asked Cho out it was all she could ever talk about. Cedric this and Cedric that. It was, frankly, driving Marietta up a wall.

She could almost feel her eyes searing a bald spot on the back of Cho's head. That would be a good course of action. Jinx the hair right off her head. Then Cho would see that Cedric didn't fancy her as much as she thought he did.

But she couldn't do that, not really. For she had to say that she actually liked Cho Chang even if she wasn't sure why.

Maybe she was intimidated? Threatened? Or even adoring of Cho? The very thought of this made her head swirl. Sometimes the confusion made her feel that she would lose her calm and cool demeanor and scream at the top of her lungs.

There was one thing she was very sure of. She didn't like Cho and Cedric together. Not in the least.

She must not have noticed anyone else around her or how poisonously she had been looking in the direction of the Hufflepuff table where the love birds sat. For some one had been talking to her. Lisa Turpin was leaning over Marietta's breakfast rather rudely.

"What?" Marietta snapped.

"I said, you're looking a little envious of Cho. One would almost say green."

Marietta pulled her plate of eggs out from under the curtain of Lisa's hair and glared at the back of Cho's head once more. There was no way she was envious, that was not on her list of things she felt for Cho.

Later, as Marietta sat down in her first class, she caught her reflection in the window. It made her stop and look at her face that was twisted in a terrible scowl.

Perhaps she was looking a bit green.


End file.
